Naked Dirty Boys
by MissCloud
Summary: After a weird mission, Sakura finds herself having to save her team mates from something that could possibly tempt her too. [LEMON][OneShot] NaruSasuSaku [Threesome]


**XD Hey... where to begin... well this is my first M-rated fic... so please go easy on me if it's not perfect. I'm just a beginner at mature themes... oh yes, better get this bit out of the way.**

_**THIS FIC CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT- SWEARING, THREESOME LEMON.**_** If it's not your cup of tea, then don't read. You have been warned innocent readers. Now to all you perverts out there(Including me...) I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything. **

_ITALICS_** Flashback and Thinking **

_**And of course.. This fic is written especially for my dear Soi. :)**_

**So.. uhmm... XD... Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Naked Dirty Boys**

Haruno Sakura smiled down at the bag of fruit she held in her tight grip, resting her apple-green eyes for a moment. At last, the feeling of actually being _needed _had sunk in greatly and had travelled all the way to her heart. There was nothing she couldn't take to heart any more, now that almost every time Sasuke felt he needed some medical support she was his first option. Was it because of friendship, trust? Was it an excuse to see her more? _I wish..._

She shook her head, pink hair dancing through the air. It didn't matter either way. All that she needed to know was that she was useful and important, at last. Slowly, she opened her eyes and was greeted with a familiar friendly face.

She jumped a little in shock. "Oh! Hello Sensei!"

The lazy-eyed jounin stood clumsily with his treasured orange book resting between his fingers, smiling happily under his mask. "You okay Sakura? How's Naruto and Sasuke doing after that... uhmmm... 'incident'..." Kakashi scratched the back of his head awkwardly, as if not wanting to continue on.

Sakura's eyes widened for a moment then narrowed, a slight pale pink brushing along her nose, to which Kakashi smirked to himself. "Well... they're fine. I've just popped out to buy some fruit for them. Although I wish they'd hurry up and wake up. They are lying in my bed..."

Kakashi laughed, loud and dirty, which made Sakura frown. "It's not funny. What if.. well..."

The slightly embarrassed jounin looked at her for a moment with a serious eye. "You did give them the antidote, right? You did everything you could."

She nodded shyly. "Yeah, in fact I gave them more than enough chakra. I didn't want to take any chances of it NOT working... But _I_ did it, so it should be okay."

The silver-haired man grinned suddenly. "Hah, no need to worry. Besides, would it be such a bad thing?" He winked at Sakura with a look she cringed to, knowing it would haunt her dreams forever now. "After all... Two boys... completely mind-blowingly horny from a silly shinobi trick lying in your bed? And I know Naruto likes you..."

Sakura gasped. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Her loud outburst caused a few people close by to look around and stare at them. Kakashi lowered his eyebrows and stared back, trying to flash his best glare to avoid any more attention. "SHHH! Listen, Sakura. This can't get out to anyone else. It's well... embarrassing for Naruto and especially Sasuke. A ninja isn't supposed to fall for such tricks in ANY circumstance, even in knock-out. The mind should automatically be able to pull strings to destroy the enemy jutsu... that's if you're not perverted and your mind is set on... you know..."

Sakura blushed, again. "Hn! That's sounds alot like you."

Kakashi looked almost hurt, then found himself almost lost for words. "Hmm.. yes, well. Better get that fruit to them? Maybe they'll enjoy a bit of banana..." He made loud slurping sounds with his tongue against his lips, and nudged Sakura cheekily. "...If you know what I mean."

The blossom-haired teenager shot her eyes open in disapproval. "Stop it! You dirty pervert!"

Kakashi huffed. "Hm. Anyway, I'll see you around... give Sasuke and Naruto my undying love."

"KAKASHI!" Sakura flushed.

He laughed. He sent a quick wave then shot up from the ground quicker than she could sigh. She shook her head, suddenly feeling a little more nervous than before. What if Kakashi was right? Would the antidote really work on those two? After all, they are two 16-year old hormonal boys still developing and wanting to explore new areas... of each other?

Sakura squealed slightly at the thought. If she had been more alert on that pointless mission then maybe she wouldn't have to worry about her two best friends making out on her bed. Until now she hadn't thought that the antidote wouldn't work, so when she had put them on her bed it only seemed logical. The hospital wasn't an option as Kakashi wanted to keep everything confidential... Naruto's house was a mess... Sasuke.. well, Sasuke's place didn't seem right. So the only option left open was her place. Thankfully, her parents were away for the weekend so she had the place to herself.

_"Naruto! What are you doing! Get up!" Sasuke cried, having almost a hundred kunai knives flung at his body. He dodged every single one of them with ease, but he had already wasted a lot of chakra on an over-powered perverted enemy holding a cringe-worthy habit and trying to affect Team 7 with his perverted jutsu that they all tried to avoid desperately._

_The blonde boy leapt to his feet immediately, helping Sakura up along with him. She sent him a smile of thanks, before she turned to Sasuke having caught something from the corner of her eye. "SASUKE! WATCH OUT!"_

_Sasuke's blank face headed back on the enemy. The dirty ninja was casting some sort of weird spell on himself, seeming to increase his chakra by an enormous amount. _

_"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE! THIS IS SO STUPID!" Naruto shouted in anger, and he shot up from the ground to join Sasuke. "First this weird clone of perverted hermit comes along and starts attacking a stupid village with stupid love jutsus who's got bloody stupid mental problems and thinks 'love is grand, everyone must have some', which is totally pointless if you ask me, now you're telling me we're not giving him enough credit for his stupid chakra! I mean what's up with that! Some dude with issues is an actual worthy opponent, fighting wise!?" _

_Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Don't all dudes we fight have issues?"_

_He was just about ready to burst, if he hadn't already. The nine-tail's red eyes glowed in anger. Sasuke sighed. "Dobe. Stop saying stupid. Listen, he's not as strong as you say. We're just too reluctant at being hit with his jutsu. And I don't think what you call 'chakra' is actually is chakra."_

_Sakura's head suddenly shot up in realization. "Ah! It's an illusionary technique! He's using his jutsu to mentally distract us in fear of becoming.. well, you know... His chakra is in fact chemicals he's somehow deprived and using it against us. He's made it look like chakra but it isn't! His Ecchi Jutsu is half-chemical created though also a chakra technique."_

_Naruto stammered. "Wha... What!? So you're saying he's living on chemicals!? Just who is this guy!?"_

_"I..."_

_The three team mates set their undivided attention on to their enemy._

_"Am..."_

_Sakura raised her eyebrows. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, waiting for the finale name. Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_Suddenly the love-sick ninja posed, sticking out his hip like a lady and placed a hand there, using his other hand to caress his own smooth chin. He fluttered his long, black eyelashes._

_"__**Thrusty**__." _

_He held out his hand under his chin and blew a large smacking wet kiss towards Naruto and Sasuke._

_Naruto and Sasuke turned white, their eyes stuck unpassionately on the floating red heart from the love-obsessed ninjas lips. Together, they squealed louder than the loudest, causing Sakura to block her ears and grimace to the sound. _

_"Oh please, Sasuke, Naruto! Don't back down now..." She cried, watching the two wobble all over the place as if they were about to collapse. Blood dripped from their nostrils, and silent gagging was heard. Sakura raised her eyebrows at the two of them, then cast her eyes on to Thrusty. "What the hell? This is madness!"_

_Suddenly Naruto and Sasuke fell from the sky like love-sick feathers, fluttering down as though their hearts were set upon a girl. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Great. Justttt great." Finally they hit the ground and laid there, seeming collapsed over that little show._

_"HAHAHAHA. Now, you two will suffer!" Sakura glanced over at the laughing ninja. Suddenly his voice leapt in to a completely weird high pitch. "With a drop of lurveeeeee."_

_He began to form a jutsu, using lots of complicated finger signs even Sakura couldn't keep up with._

_"NOOO!" Sakura cried, leaping on to her feet and through the air to stop him before the jutsu could take affect on Naruto and Sasuke._

_"Heh heh. The first people they see when they wake up will be the loves of their lives," Suddenly he bolted down towards the earth where Naruto and Sasuke lied. Their wide-open mouths was easier for him to cast the jutsu to take affect inside their bodies and their mental systems. "ECCHI JUTSU!" A pink, puffy light slid in to Naruto's mouth and covered his whole body._

_Sakura gasped. "ARGHHH! OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU FREAK!" She bounced down and landed side-by-side with the enemy. "You're messing with free-will!" She flung her kunai knife towards him, but he caught it in a flash as the last puff of pink light clouded in to Sasuke's mouth._

_"SASUKE-KUN!"_

_Too late. The pink puffyness had took control, Sakura screamed in his face and clenched her fist. With her remaining mask of anger, she heaved wind and growled as she punched Thrusty dead-on in the face. A cry left his lips as he flew through the air and landed rightly on his head._

_"Serves you right, YOU PIG! That'll teach you never to mess with Sasuke... AND Naruto!" Sakura glared at the googly-eyed ninja, his expression appearing blank and dazed, and if she had punched even harder, she swore there would be birds flying around his head too._

_She picked up Sasuke and threw him over her shoulder, and threw Naruto over her other. "Humph. You lose." She glanced back at the still-dazed love freak. "I'll have Tsunade restore that village back to it's normal self. In the mean time, I'll deal with these two. Shame on you!"_

_With that, she hurried back to Konoha with only a hidden and slight doubt in her mind that she couldn't cure them in time. _

Sakura sighed and turned down the next street. She picked up pace and began to run, even though her home was only a few yards away. She could only hope the antidote worked in time. After all, Tsunade knew more about this particular jutsu and hopefully she had restored the other village from being peaceful and quiet to rowdy and erotic, to being peaceful and quiet again. She was over there now and dealing with that perverted Thrusty herself, too, though Sakura really wanted the honour of taking care of _him._

"Hmmm..." It only just crossed her mind, that if they were still asleep and the medic-nin's efforts hadn't worked, she could sneak Naruto out of the room and sleep next to Sasuke. After all, according to the perve himself, the jutsu made the first person he saw when he woke his love.

She giggled to herself silently, knowing it was a good idea. Sasuke hasn't really noticed her in THAT way, and if one time was all she was going to get.. then so be it. But she knew she couldn't, and that's where her dreams stopped. There was a possibility he would remember it all in the morning, and then where would that leave her? Besides, as far as she was concerned, that was very unprofessional of her if she was going to. _Though I suppose every ninja has an unprofessional side..._

She opened her front door and rushed in, though remained a little hesitant and wary incase she heard something she shouldn't.

Silence.

Ah, glory. Nothing like a lovely, nothings-going-on-between-them silence. She sighed happily and placed her hand on the bedroom door handle, opening it without further ado-

Her eyes stared in stupefaction at the scene set before her.

"Mmmmm," Sat on her bed, sheets tangled and pillows thrown afar, Naruto and Sasuke were willingly making out. Their bodies were sat upright and legs entwined, holding each other like a real in-love couple and... slobbering all each other, their lips puckering against each other's.

Sakura almost died. Suddenly blood came drowning out of her nose, and a deep rose blush burnt her face permanently. "NARUTO! SASUKE!" She screamed and held her head with her two hands, rocking herself back and fourth in complete and utter shock. _Is this REALLY happening!?_

Her green eyes wandered over to her wardrobe which was open, and empty! She gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth, quickly scanning her room for the missing clothes...

_Oh, no...please..._

Her eyes peaked warily again at Naruto and Sasuke. "GET MY CLOTHES OFF!" The Kunoichi cried, screaming at the top her of her voice. What the hell was going on? First they start making out, Naruto and Sasuke, both GUYS! Next they're wearing HER clothes! Her personal red ninja clothing that's only specified for girls!

She blushed deeper if that was possible, picking up a shoe and throwing it at Naruto's head. He affectively pulled away from kissing Sasuke.

"Hey! What was that for! Can't you see I'm making out with my lover!?" He protested. Suddenly his eyes widened rather scarily. He looked at her hungrily. "Oh, hey, Sakura-Chan..."

She blushed. "Stop it Stop it Stop it!" _Mmm... do I really mean that? It is quite...hot... _"Why are you wearing my clothes!?"

Naruto shrugged. "We thought it was hot wearing girl's clothes."

She shook her head disruptively. _Now, now Sakura. You have to handle this like a pro would do. No naughty thoughts! Now... where's that note...? _Quickly, she searched the room, trying her best to avoid eye contact with the two, and finally found the note Tsunade had given her with instructions on. She studied it hard.

"Now.. Tsunade told me clearly what to do and I understand it so well... and initially I did everything she told me to and I calculated everything correctly... why didn't it work..." She read the note in to further detail. She began reading quietly to herself, ignoring the loud smacks of kissing coming from her horny team mates. "Only give victims a small proportion unless knocked out. Okay, check. I soaked my chakra up and did exactly that... Agh.. what could have went wrong!?"

She continued to read.

"Oh Sakura-Channnn..." She flushed hearing Naruto's singing voice. She ignored it.

"The antidote should take affect in a few minutes if calculated properly... However, if not used, the jutsu itself will wear off over night anyhow... but the sooner the better... Hmmm.." She went over her exact actions whilst making it. "Mm... My chakra control was absolutely fine..."

She turned to Naruto and Sasuke and her eyes widened, seeing them tonguing each other. She blushed again and took a deep breath. "Ahem! So, how do you guys feel?"

Sasuke pulled apart from Naruto. "Hm. Fine. Would you leave, please?"

Sakura gasped. _I know what that means... I don't want them having... in my bed! But... oh... they're so hot..._

Naruto caught the blush on her cheeks. It was so bright no one could miss it really. "Hmmm. You okay, Sakura?" He winked. "Didn't you know? Me and Sasuke have something to tell you..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Hmmm..."She looked at the note again. _Once the jutsu wears off... they will remember nothing..._

Inner Sakura beamed. _HELL YEAH! LET'S GET DOWN AND DIRTY WITH THOSE BOYS!_

She slapped herself_. Argh! Stop it, Sakura! I need to be thinking straight in order to conquer this..._ She sighed. _But... it's... so tempting...After all, it doesn't just make them have the hots for the first person they see when they wake up.. or love, whatever. But it's making them unbelievably horny..._

"Hey, Sakura... I've got an idea. Can we make out? I promise if you don't want to go further that's fine. I just... want to turn Sasuke-Kun on. You know, as a build-up," Naruto smirked cheekily at the girl, stroking the red outfit he had stole from her wardrobe. He whispered, "It'll make him jealous. He'll want me more."

"What!?" She grimaced slightly. Though... apart of her told her differently. Her head was steaming, urging her to give it a go and this temptation was almost too powerful to beat. But her heart was set upon saving them, before they did something... _But... they won't remember it anyway if they have sex._

Suddenly a cross-dressed Naruto jumped off her bed and landed gracefully in front of her, grinning. "My, you're blushing so much, Sakura..."

The innocent girl gasped and held her two tightened fists up to her face so only her eyes were visible. He pulled her arms away, then placed his hands on her flushing cheeks. "It'll only take a second..."

Her eyes were focused on his face, and all she could do was stand there helplessly, unable to move. Her heart thumped like a punch in the face, and she really did need one of those to pull her back in to reality.

Slowly, his face neared hers, and he closed the gap, catching her lips softly. At first her eyes remained open. A squeal left her lips when Naruto's bare arms slipped around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest, and at this she felt him smirk over her shaking lips.

With that he deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and pressing his lips over hers slobbery, saliva falling on to her chin as she finally closed her eyes and joined in. He grinned when she finally participated, and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth encouragingly and he explored all around, wrestling with her slightly smaller tongue.

In all truth, she had never thought Naruto could kiss this good. In fact, it was the best kiss she'd ever experienced! She moaned soothingly in to his mouth. At this, Sasuke's eyes widened and then he smiled, feeling himself already throbbing at the sensation.

Finally he pulled away and unwrapped his arms from her waist, licking his lips to taste the last remaining drops of saliva she had left. She was taken aback, and glanced over at Sasuke who was sat looking almost comically in her red dress with his jaw half-open. She blushed even more.

"Mmm, you taste good!" Naruto yelped, giving the girl a reassuring nudge. She bowed her head in embarrassment and fiddled with the bottom of her clothing. "So good in fact, I wouldn't mind more."

"Hey! What about me, Dobe!" Sasuke cried. Naruto swung his head around.

"Don't think I'd ever forget about you!" Naruto smiled. "So, were you turned on?"

Sasuke murmured something he couldn't quite make out.

"Huh? What was that?"

He moaned. "I said yes... it was okay."

Naruto looked hurt. "ONLY okay!? Well we'll see about that, baby!" The fox suddenly grinned and jumped back on to Sakura's bed. He stood there for a few seconds, looking down at Sasuke. The black-haired teen looked up at him and gulped. "Here I come!"

Sakura appeared almost dazed.

Naruto purposely fell on top of Sasuke and ravaged his claws in to Sasuke's flashed legs, causing him to jolt his legs up in pain, but pleasure at the same time. Watching two sixteen year old boys making out in HER dresses was disturbing at the least, Sakura winced her eyes though found that every time she did she only wanted to see more.

Sasuke's pleasant cries whipped around the room as Naruto continued to attack him, digging his claws in his face and tangling their legs, bodies pressed close and landing big wet kisses over the pale boy's lips.

Finally Sasuke snaked his arms from under Naruto and held his back, pulling the blonde closer to his body. Naruto moaned quietly in to Sasuke's mouth as their lower-bodies thrusted together. Naruto's hip dug heavily into Sasuke's groin, making him cry in to Naruto's mouth. Sasuke used one of his hands to mess up the Dobe's hair, tangling his fingers through the blonde locks and pressing his head closer to his.

Sakura stood frozen, staring at the totally hot scene her eyes couldn't pull away from_. I'll really have to learn that jutsu... This is amazing! _She squeaked to herself, knowing even though she shouldn't be thinking it, she realized she was only human, and a very hormonal teenager.

Naruto's lips wandered on to Sasuke's neck and he began sucking and nipping as their groins clashed. Sasuke twisted his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut at the sensation.

He then began leaving sweet kisses on Sasuke's neck, becoming gentle and noble, sweet and passionate, and worked his way along Sasuke's jaw. He used one of his hands to cup Sasuke's cheek as he kissed him, and had his other placed on Sasuke's bony hip.

Naruto wiggled down Sasuke's body and began kissing his collar bone, gently at first, then beginning to nip and tug and Sasuke continued to moan in pleasure, ravaging Naruto's hair and making it more messy that it already was.

The pink-haired girl caught the sudden grin on Sasuke's cunning lips. She raised her eyebrows as the teen easily twisted his legs around Naruto's waist so he as in control, and carefully rolled his body over and brought Naruto along with him. A slight yelp left Naruto's lips as Sasuke switched sides, he now being on top and the little blonde Naruto on the bottom.

"I always did dream of being on top," Sasuke smirked in to Naruto's blue eyes. Naruto gave him a wary grin, though loved the feeling of their groins rubbing together as Sasuke's lower body was impaled in to his hips, and his upper body was being held up by his arms.

Stood away from the bed, Sakura eeped when Sasuke began very huskily devouring Naruto's lips, first nibbling on the bottom, then working his way inside. His tongue slipped in without any signal from Naruto, and began to explore fiercely in his dark cavern. His slobbering, wet tongue traced along his sharp teeth, then finally found the enemy tongue and a game of wrestling was under way. Saliva splattered all over their lips, enjoying the tastes from each other's mouth.

Naruto held the back of his lover's head, and Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks. The blonde's other hand rode up Sasuke's red dress, feeling his muscled legs and when he found the rim of his pants, he tugged on them lightly, causing Sasuke to want more and he growled slightly that made Sakura giggle.

Their groins clashed again and again, their throbbing, hot delicates in their pants dying to come out, a feeling greater than the taste of chocolate testing their patience. A rocking motion set in between the two boys, their hips gliding back and fourth to engage in more of the delicious feeling. Moans and cries echoed from their mouth and stuck to Sakura like ice as she stood and watched.

Her green eyes just couldn't pull away, but worst of all, it was in her bed, in her dresses! She didn't dare even turn away incase they started doing something else, then she'd really have to stop them. She didn't want that white, warm liquid all over _her_ bed!

Okay, it was time to get serious, she so doubtfully thought with her current state of mind.

"Ummm..." She sang loudly, trying to catch their attention. No luck. The two was still deeply contented, and it surprised her to see Naruto's hand had wandered down Sasuke's pants, and he was doing something that made Sasuke cry out like a animal having sex.

"AHEM! Stop please... at least take off my clothes!" She cried suddenly, just about coming to her senses. _Damn, they are SO distracting... And I'm supposed to be the sensible one!_

Naruto looked up slightly and rested on his elbows, Sasuke lifting off him a little but he was still on top of him. "Hey, you're right. We need to get nakedddd."

Sakura's eyes shot open in dismay. "WHAT! NO! I MEAN YES! I MEAN-"

Naruto sighed. "You mean you're getting impatient? Fine, come and join us Sakura-Chan!"

She pondered, and she knew it shouldn't even be a matter to have to think about. It was wrong, it would be almost as if she was taking advantage of the two. She blushed, shaking her head hurriedly. "No, I'm sorry, I can't!" _I know what I'll do! I'll get Kakashi! He'll snap them out of it! _

She tried to scurry away from the room, but before she could run out, a hand landed on the door in front of her and slammed it shut. She gulped and slowly turned around. Naruto stood with his(well, hers) red dress half up and a hand placed behind her on the door, grinning. "And where are you going?"

She stuttered. "Uhmmm... well, I. I..."

He smirked and grabbed her hand.

She stared down at it and her green eyes sparkled with fear. She slowly glanced back up at Naruto, who sent her a wink. "Come on, you know you want to. We both want you, isn't that right, Sasuke?!"

She looked over at Sasuke and he nodded, smiling at her. Her legs almost melted. That smile... he was so hot. So was Naruto, she so shamefully admitted. This moment would never come again, and it was all down to that jutsu and her mis-consummating the antidote or something. She blushed more, her lips froze and when she tried to protest, a big ball of nothing came out.

He winked again. "Good, so it's settled." With that, he pulled her forcefully towards the bed and she yelped a little. Did she really want it? Even her, one of the most sensible ninja, could not resist the charm of Sasuke and Naruto. _Even so..._ She gulped to herself. _They won't remember it all in the morning... but I will... _

Lost in her thoughts, Naruto dragged her gently on to the bed and the two boys smiled at her dirtily. She suddenly glanced down at where she was. Sat on her bed, with two very horny boys. It was like the opportunity of a life time, but she was still in doubt mainly because of her reputation and the fact these boys were innocent victims in a love jutsu. But her head screamed out to her and Inner-Sakura seriously wanted a part of these hot pieces of...

Suddenly, Naruto began to strip off. He pulled Sakura's red dress over his head, revealing a very fine set of abs and chest. Only is underwear remained on, and she stared in corruption, visible drooling falling down her chin. He smirked at the girl, then brought out his two arms and wrapped them around her waist. She gasped as he closed in on her, and her skinny, frail body was pressed against a broad, steamy chest.

He kissed her gently and with such passion. His lips caressed her's, soothingly rubbing and nibbling lightly. He explored her lips first, licking them playfully which made her stomach churn ferociously, demanding more from him. She found herself _needing_ more. Slowly, he placed one hand on her head and began to topple a little, lowering her on to the mattress.

Just as her eyes closed in to the kiss, she shot them open again, realizing what was happening. Naruto's heavy frame was towering on top of her, trying his best to keep his weight off her and rested his hand above her head. He smiled at her, only to notice unsurety in her eyes.

He frowned. "Something wrong?"

She was as red as a tomato. There she was, being flashed in the face with his amazing body, yet she still had the power to pull away. "Uhmm.. I don't know if I can do this.."

It was then that Sasuke, who was a good few centimetres away from them, rolled over and was now laying side-by-side with the girl, their bodies touching. She glanced to her side, knowing his dark eyes would surely melt her.

She was proven correct. He smiled darkly at her, that and their bodily contact making her stomach flutter. She could even feel herself... become slightly wet. Her mouth gagged a little as though she was puckering her lips for another kiss, but not purposely. She was shaking a little. Having never been in this situation before she just couldn't work out how to react.

He stared in to her shivering eyes. "Hey. It's not a question of whether you can or can't do this. It's whether you want it..."

She gaped at him. Since when was Sasuke so... well...

But he was right. Did she want it? Of course she did! What mentally retarded being wouldn't want to have fun with two almost naked boys?! Well, the fact that they were wearing her clothes was a slight turn-off, but that was besides the point as far as she was concerned.

She found herself smiling, then grinning, then her mouth opening to begin to speak. Before she could stop herself, her words came sailing out proudly. "So.. can I be the third girl?" She giggled, referring to them wearing her female clothes.

Naruto smirked from above her. "You can be anything you want, Sakura..." She blushed as his head disappeared in her neck. His lips tickled against her soft skin, and he loved the feel of her perfect texture- it made him want more, and so he began to plant big kisses and lick the side of neck. She squirmed lightly, enjoy it immensely.

Sasuke was smirking as the two of them had fun. The cherry blossom girl Mmm'd, and sent her feminine claws in to the back of Naruto's head, pulling his head as far down as it would go. She gave him better access and moved her head to the side, only to meet Sasuke's face.

Her green eyes were only inches away from his. Her heart suddenly thumped out of her body and collapsed in her throat, as his pale face closed the gap. His small lips brushed lightly along her pink, wet ones. She truly was on cloud nine. This was Sakura here. Kissing Sasuke. It just.. didn't seem normal, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't come around to it.

She closed her eyes as he deepened the kiss, placing a hand on her cheek, Naruto still devouring her neck. He nipped a sweet spot with his teeth, and she squiggled her small body, joining in with Sasuke's kiss, nibbling his bottom lip and entering her tongue. _Oh GOD!! This is so not a dream..._

Sasuke's hair tickled her forehead from being pushed so close together. She swallowed every single drop of saliva he released. His scent was amazing. Her stomach fluttered so wildly she thought it was going to burst. He felt so good...

Sakura started to draw tiny circles on Sasuke's stomach with her slender fingers. He moaned in to her mouth, appearing to enjoy the tickle. She smiled in to his mouth, that even earned _him_ a good few churns in the abs. Her fingers slowly rode up his chest, tugging at the material playfully. Naruto had now made his way down to her collar bone which she was so greatly enjoying.

She decided she had had enough of feeling his clothing and cautiously brought her hand to the hem of Sasuke's red dress. She lifted it and began to roll it up until it wouldn't go any further. Her hand travelled to the surface of his chest, and gasped in to his smirking mouth when she felt him. Her hand pulled away for a moment.

Going back in for more, this time she touched him for longer. Her fingers followed the lines of his strong abs, giving them a slight tickle. From his satisfied groan she could tell he was becoming more and more aroused by this, so she began squeezing his hard skin, slowly making her way down to his hips. When her soft and oh-so-innocent fingers touched the lining of his pants, he squirmed a little.

_Oh, no... _She squeaked in pleasure when Sasuke's hand unexpectedly landed on her breast, giving it a light squeeze. Even she was feeling hotter and wetter than usual. Naruto smirked at this and thrusted his heavy hips in to her lower body. Her eyes widened in shock, heaving in air as the clash between their groins caused her to arch her body towards his at the sensational hot liquid fire that burned like a volcano's lava. That's exactly what this was. Or she was, she figured. A volcano full of hot lava, ready to explode in to the most powerful and wonderful feeling ever.

Sasuke pulled away from her face to her disappointment, though his hand remained very sturdily clasped around her small, perky breast. Suddenly, the very skilled Uchiha grabbed Naruto, successfully pulling him off Sakura and somehow entwining their legs so they swapped places. After a slight struggle and a big toppling mess going on, Naruto and Sakura opened their eyes to find Sasuke looking down on them, hands placed on either side of them.

Naruto looked over at Sakura and smirked hungrily. She giggled a little and glanced down at her breast, finding he had let go off that too.

"Hehe!" Naruto giggled quietly. He smirked up at his delicious-looking team mate and then grabbed the back of his head, pulling Sasuke further down. From the force Sasuke lost his balance and his arms flailed, sending him crashing down straight on top of them both. Sakura squealed at the enormous weight being forced on top of her. It was then he silenced her with his lips, kissing her to no end.

Naruto grabbed hold of one of Sakura's arms and snaked it towards his bare body. She smiled a little when she came in contact with Naruto's body, his hand guiding her up and down his chest...

Until she felt something a little less familiar. Her eyes shot open, knowing exactly what she had just felt. Something.. long and hard, burning with pleasure. His erection burned in her hands, and her groin viciously pulled her in to another state of pleasure. Without any protest, she allowed him to guide her fingers down his pants instead of over the material.

Sasuke then pulled away from kissing her and his eyes wandered briefly on to her breasts. She caught his meddling eye, and before she knew it he was massaging one of her breasts in a circular motion, pulling all alerts in her mind. This was just too unbelievable for her to take in. She moaned and groaned, placing one hand on to Sasuke's chest, her other wrapped around Naruto's now exposed erection.

Naruto gasped as her slender fingers suddenly tightened the grip. Almost as though butterflies were flapping inside his groin, a powerful burning feeling wrapped around his entire body as her fingers began to glide up and down, not wasting any time tossing him off.

"Oh, FUCK!" Uzumaki cursed loudly, as her gliding hand raced faster and faster. He didn't feel like he could last much longer already.

Sasuke was now sucking on her breast, though only over the material of her clothing, sending her in to the same pleasure as Naruto. He carefully pulled one hand away from her face and darefully hovered it towards Naruto...

Naruto's blue eyes widened, seriously unable to take any more. Now Sasuke wanted a turn? Great, he really WAS going to last long...

Sasuke's hand landed gracefully on to Sakura's hand, and was caught up in the serious speed Sakura seemed to have going on. In a flash he was joining in and beginning to become used to the motion. He smiled evilly at Naruto, though he was trying to be as gentle as possible. Two hands was much more rougher than one. The blonde threw his head back in delight, kicking his legs and flailing his arms all over the place, accidentally kicking Sasuke in the backside.

A sigh rattled from Naruto's mouth, full of undoubted pleasure and extreme satisfaction. White fluid came rushing out, splattering all up Sakura and Sasuke's arm. They rocked his world a few more seconds, jerking their hands until Naruto had finished his moment.

Sighing, Naruto collapsed his arms on to the bed, exhaling loud puffs of air to try and catch his breath. "Oh, wow... You two idiots! I thought you were going to pull my dick off then."

Sasuke smirked. "If that's what you want, I could arrange it." He licked his lips. "Biting is what I had in mind."

Naruto laughed. "But anyway, it's not over." Still short of breath, he jumped on top of Sasuke, who was still above Sakura.

Sasuke's back was ready to collapse and he bit his bottom lip, straining to keep his weight off the girl. "You Dobe!" He cried, straddling his legs to try and kick him off. Naruto's back was facing Sasuke's, and he dug his backside in to Sasuke's hip, the one final blow that caused Sasuke to physically crush Sakura. A light scream was heard from under his face.

He smiled when he heard Sakura gasp a little because their bodies were literally squashed together. Naruto began to lose his balance and began to slip off the bed, grabbing on to Sasuke's foot in the process. Sasuke gulped and grabbed on to the mattress in a vain attempt to pull his sliding body back on to the bed. Naruto hit the floor with a thump and an 'ouch' followed shortly after.

"Eek." Sakura grabbed a hold of Sasuke's arms as he rolled off, and he wrapped his arms around her as he did so.

"UMPH!" He landed rightly on top of her which wasn't meant to be the plan. Her back had to suffer in favour of his which he couldn't help feel guilty for.

"Naruto you clumsy oath!" Sasuke moaned, lifting his head slightly to give Sakura some air at last. Naruto popped up from behind with a large grin on his face.

"Heh heh. Sorry. How about I make it up to you..."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat when he felt something soft rustle around near his backside. His head shot around to look behind him, seeing Naruto with his penis pressing against the material where Sasuke's hole lied...

He blushed, momentarily scowling at the blonde. Naruto grinned even more and began to play around, trying to knowingly shove it through the material of Sasuke's pants.

"What are you two doing?" Sakura asked, obviously not knowing what Naruto was suggesting. Sasuke looked back around at his team mate and pulled her a reassuring look, before giving Naruto the definite nod. A 'let's sort her out' look was exchanged between the two and they nodded in agreement.

Sasuke rolled off Sakura much to her confusion and he stood up. When he threw off his clothes with only his pants remaining, she decided it wasn't all so bad after all. She stared in astonishment at the beauty stood before her. Two chest-bare boys equalled... total heaven.

He held out his hand and when she grabbed it, pulled her up and held her waist. Their faces didn't touch, but remained unresistibly close. His lips were good enough to kiss forever.

His face brushed past her's slightly and she felt Sasuke's lips nibbling lightly on her ear, making her blush. He whispered into her ear. "So, you want to know what REAL pleasure feels like, huh?"

She gulped and nodded shyly. At this he laughed deeply but softly in to her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "Then..."

Suddenly his hands grabbed her shoulders and backed her gently against the wall, pinning her arms well above her head. She squealed, her mouth lost for words, and air. His face appeared to plot, closing in more and pressing her body further against the wall and into his bare chest. "...Open your legs, Sakura."

She widened her eyes. Her mouth pondered open, trying to speak, though nothing but a pathetic whimper cried out. She closed her eyes and agreed with his demand, stretching her legs open a little further.

Naruto smirked and closed in on Sakura too, gaining one-half of her body to lean against. She almost died there and then. This was actually happening... And the great thing was, she doubted they would remember it in the morning, according to Tsunade, anyway.

Suddenly a rather bright idea hit her head. "Hang on." She pulled away from the wall and smiled at Naruto and Sasuke, playing with the rim of her red dress. They both caught on and smirked. Together, they grabbed an arm each and pulled the red dress over her head. Naruto chucked it to the side and leaned back against her now-naked body. Only a bra and very short pair of knickers were left on her body. She felt weird being naked, but not at all left out. She felt like she fit in greatly, and smirked at the boy's naked bodies.

Sasuke stroked her face and gazed in to her eyes. He noticed she had sparkles of mischief shattering her nerves in there. He smirked and leaned towards her neck, beginning to leave a trail of kisses. She warmed to the feeling and pulled his head closer to her. Naruto grinned and began to run his finger around her breasts. He then trailed his finger in a direct line down her slender stomach, stopping at the rim of her knickers.

With one hand, he pulled them down slowly, causing her to growl and snap her teeth shut. He laughed, teasing her by fiddling with the kickers. "You want?"

She looked at him briefly then snapped her eyes shut again and nodded. He smirked, and dipped his hand below, immediately catching the throbbing wetness from inside of her. His eyes went slightly wide in surprise by how wet she was! "Christ..."

It was then she felt one very fine finger slide inside her, and her back arched against the wall, only just managing to keep her legs from melting. Sasuke continued to kiss her neck and taunt her by touching her breasts lightly as Naruto retreated from her, then slid back in again, continuing this motion that brought her closer to total pleasure.

She was warm and rather sticky too, but he liked it and didn't want to stop. As another finger entered her, she squeaked. It wasn't painful, just irritating. But not irritating enough for her to want him to stop. Oh no. It felt so good...

Everything seemed to collapse around her. The burning will of Naruto's powerful thrusts were engaging her into complete bliss, and Sasuke's large hands grinding her breasts and his hot breath on her neck was almost _torture_. Brilliant, gleaming torture.

Finally her volcanic urge erupted and her mind was experiencing nothing but lava. Hot. Wild. Fire. Her back arched and her body pressed against Naruto's hip, as well as Sasuke's, sending moans to their mouths to.

Naruto began to slow as her fire faded and watered out. Loud gasps drained from her mouth, and her tired eyes gazed happily at her two team mates. Sasuke pulled away from her neck and rested his arm behind her on the wall, getting ready to catch her if need be. Naruto brought his hand back to himself and wiped them against his pants to erase the sticky mess she had made.

So, it was official. Sakura was a newly-found pervert. (And I'm sure you would be too in her shoes.)

The two grinned at her and she seemed to notice well enough to laugh at them, despite being reasonably tired. Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded. "Come on, let's get you to bed..." The blonde smiled at the girl. "I think you need to rest after that!" He laughed jokily.

The pink-haired girl nodded. "Yeah.. I do..." Suddenly her eyes faded in to rest and her body leant forward from the wall. Naruto caught her with ease and held her close. He gently placed her on the bed and even threw in a pillow and gave her some cover. He ran his hand down her face and moved a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Shhh... you rest now..." Uzumaki pulled away from her and turned around. Sasuke was stood leant against the wall, looking unbelievably hot. He smirked at Naruto and jokily held on to his own pants, as though he wanted to pull them down.

"Now that she's out of the way.. why don't we continue our little parade..." Sasuke giggled huskily.

Naruto smirked. "Oh, you bet. Nothing like a bit of banana, ey?" He wandered over to Sasuke and grabbed his thigh, causing him to jolt a little. "You're coming down with me.." He pulled Sasuke to the floor.

And so the night rocked on...

**_xxx_**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. It took her a good few minutes for the memories of last night to come floating back to her. A night of... well. She blushed at the thought and knew there was nothing that could have stopped her. Funnily enough, she didn't regret it. And that was coming from Haruno Sakura, she giggled to herself.

She rolled over, only for her to spot a pair of very _naked dirty boys_ lying on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms. Supposedly asleep. For a moment she raised her eyebrows, seeing their tangled bodies that seemed to hint something else had happened... Even though she couldn't remember much after she went to bed, there were so guesses what had gone on here.

She turned back onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She found herself thinking about that love jutsu again. She smiled to herself. _That should have worn off now.. thank god... If I just place them both in bed and tidy myself off, I should be able to stop them questioning what went on last night._

"Hm..." Her eye caught the note Tsunade had written her. Curious, she sat up, reached out and grabbed it. She began to read it again. Even though she had had fun last night, she still couldn't come to terms why it hadn't worked. She supposed it didn't matter now, hopefully it was worn off. But something.. didn't seem quite right. "I'm supposed to be a top medic-nin... I just.. don't understand where I went wrong.."

She glanced back down at the sleeping boys. Funny. She could have sworn their positions had changed. Suddenly Sasuke mumbled something in his sleep and wrapped an arm around his pet Naruto. A little chip in her mind began to ponder.

"It can't be..." Her eyes suddenly widened. "No.. wait a minute!?" How could she have gone wrong with her chakra!? She followed everything correctly and she was brilliant at chakra control. She was a top medic. "Oh my..." Her eyes whizzed back on to the sleeping forms. "I couldn't have miscalculated! They're still.. Oh, no..." Amusement yet frustration lingered in her eyes. _Please don't tell me the antidote worked... please, no. _

And for once, she was contradicting herself. First she wanted it to work, now after consequential events, she wished it never had.

* * *

**-eeps- They knew what they were doing all along. Muhahaha. Okay, I'm so not perverted... :P Well, maybe a little! But who isn't! Sasuke and Naruto are just so hot! Okay, so I didn't write the really mature scene... I guess I'm just not brave enough.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if I wrote something a bit wrong, I haven't watched Naruto from about 98 onwards so... XD Yeah. But I have a mild idea on what happens.**

**Please review(no flames plz) if your sanity still stands, unlike mine. :3**


End file.
